To Find Out
by randomtuna13
Summary: Lima orang yang sama. Tapi juga, lima orang yang telah berubah. Lima kisah. Lima cerita. Semuanya memiliki kaitan. Semuanya memiliki takdir. Apa itu takdir? Untuk menemukan milikmu sendiri.
1. 100

**To Find Out**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Five-Find-Outers (Pasukan Mau Tahu) and any characters in it © Enid Blyton

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Nggak nyambung ._. Itu skrinsut Catching Fire :3

 **Warning :**

AE!, Modern!AU, OOC, GrownUp!Character

 **Summary :**

Lima orangyang sama. Tapi juga, lima orang yang telah berubah. Lima kisah. Lima cerita. Semuanya memiliki kaitan. Semuanya memiliki takdir. Apa itu takdir? Untuk menemukan milikmu sendiri.

* * *

 **To Find Out**

" **What is destiny?** _ **To find out yours.**_ **"**

* * *

 **100  
**

* * *

 **1\. Bets dan Cita-Cita**

Cita-cita Bets sebelum mengenal dunia kriminal adalah memiliki butik. Iya, butik. Dan Bets cilik sudah bisa membayangkan jenis pakaian apa saja yang akan tersedia di butiknya itu. Pakaian mewah dan gaun dari segala negara, yang dulunya hanya bisa ia lihat dari televisi.

Sederhana saja 'kan cita-cita Bets? Dan juga tidak mustahil. Maksudnya, melihat latar belakang Nyonya Hilton yang juga berkaitan dengan pakaian, tentunya mudah bagi Bets untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya.

Sekarang, kenapa dipersulit?

Kenapa cita-cita sederhana itu saja tidak bisa terwujud? Kenapa dia justru menjauh dari dunia yang selama ini jadi impiannya, dan bergumul dengan dunianya sekarang?

 _Huh! Salahkan saja Fatty._

.

.

.

 **2\. Larry dan** _ **Larry**_

 _Namaku Laurence Daykin_.

Begitu yang selalu didengungkan Larry tiap kali ia merasa kehilangan identitasnya.

 _Larry. Semua orang memanggilnya Larry._

Larry. Itu namanya. Ia bukan pembunuh. Ia hanya seorang pria muda yang menjadi arsitek _freelance_ di sebuah kota kecil di Inggris. Ia bukan pembunuh. Ia hanya Larry.

 _Tapi.. gadis itu.._

Tuduhannya tidak benar. Jika saja, Larry diberi kesempatan untuk menghubungi adiknya, semuanya pasti jelas. Ia pernah menjadi detektif amatir saat masih kanak-kanak. Daisy akan membuktikan itu semua. Ditambah Fatty. Dan Pip. Bahkan sekalian saja Bets memberikan kesaksian. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih jelas.

Larry bukan pembunuh.

Larry tidak akan membunuh.

 _Iya 'kan?_

.

.

.

 **3\. Daisy dan Dilema**

 _Antara mawar dan bunga tulip, mana yang akan kau pilih?_

Tangan Daisy terhenti di udara. Tanpa sengaja, justru permainan kanak-kanak itu yang ia ingat di atas semuanya. Saat ia dan Bets bermain 'Pilih Mana'. Tentu saja segalanya jauh lebih sederhana. Sekarang, Daisy harus memilih sesuatu yang lebih rumit. Sangat rumit.

Ia tidak mengira bahwa lamaran Pip itu datang bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta laki-laki lain. Dan Daisy harus memilih meski Pip sendiri tidak mengetahui dilema itu.

 _Antara dia dan dia, mana yang akan kau pilih?_

Tapi, ia menyayangi keduanya. Dan meskipun berat bagi Daisy, harus ada yang dia pilih pada akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Pip dan Buket Bunga**

Tahu tidak? Pip benci toko bunga. Bunga membuatnya bersin. Alergi serbuk sari itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Apalagi di musim semi. Ia bisa bersin seharian gara-gara koleksi bunga-bunga Bets.

Tapi, betapa banyak yang bisa berubah hanya karena orang yang kau cintai akhirnya memilihmu. Kini, Pip justru memakai masker dan bertahan di sebuah kios _florist_. Ia memaksakan matanya melihat berbagai jenis bunga yang dipajang di sana.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menderita Ia senang berada di sana untuk Daisy Daykin. Gadis yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak masih bocah.

Daisy sudah memilih untuk mengiyakan lamarannya.

Persetan dengan alergi bunga. Buket bunga untuk Daisy lebih penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. Fatty dan Donat**

Bagaimanapun, Fatty benci udara panas. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan udara dingin di dataran Eropa, maka ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di Mesir, rasanya sungguh seperti di neraka.

Memang, ia sudah tidak segendut dulu. Dan rasanya, julukan Fatty kurang pas disematkan pada sosoknya yang kini kekar dan atletis. Hasil latihan dan diet yang akhirnya berhasil —terima kasih pada Inspektur Jenks.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena tugas, Fatty tidak akan mau keluar di udara sepanas ini. Rasanya seperti dalam oven.

 _Oven.._ _Donat.. Daisy.._

Ia tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Luka itu ternyata belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Fatty gampang sekali sentimentil, sekarang, ya 'kan? Bets pasti setuju.

.

.

.


	2. 150

**To Find Out**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Five-Find-Outers (Pasukan Mau Tahu) and any characters in it © Enid Blyton

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

* * *

 **To Find Out**

" **What is destiny?** _ **To find out yours.**_ **"**

* * *

 **150**

* * *

 **6\. Bets dan Buster**

"Ssst.. Buster!"

Bets menoleh dan mendapati asistennya Diana Layton masuk ke ruangannya sembari memegang gagang sapu. Konsentrasi Bets langsung buyar. Segala analisnya mendadak lenyap dari kepalanya. Dengan sedikit merengut, ia menatap asistennya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Nona Hilton. Anjing anda menerobos masuk." Ucap Diana sedikit terbata-bata takut kena marah Bets.

Si anjing _spaniel_ hitam itu langsung melompat ke pangkuan sang majikan dan dengan agresifnya berusaha menempelkan lidahnya di segala tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Diana." Mendadak segaris senyum muncul di wajah Bets. Ia lalu menggaruk perut Buster. " _Boy,_ kau rindu aku ya?"

Buster menggonggong satu kali. Diana tersenyum melihat kejadian itu dan menawarkan untuk menjaga Buster, tapi Bets menolak.

"Tidak usah, Diana. Biarkan saja Buster di dalam sini."

Diana mundur dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Bets mengesampingkan berkas-berkasnya dan menggendong si anjing ke sofa.

Ah.. mendadak ia merindukan Fatty. _Dimana ya, Fatty sekarang? Apa dia masih punya anjing sesetia Buster ini?_ benaknya bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

 **7\. Larry dan Telepon**

"Dua menit. Cuma dua menit."

Sang sipir penjara mendorong Larry masuk ke sebuah bilik telepon di sudut ruangan. Bilik itu sangat kotor dan menjijikan. Tapi, Larry mengabaikan detil itu. Tidak ada gunanya bertindak perfeksionis di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku tahu. Jangan mendorong-dorongku." Desisnya kesal. Ia meraih gagang telepon dan segera menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Hanya dua detik, sebelum ada suara seorang wanita menyapa di ujung sana. "Keluarga Daykin di sini."

"DAISY!" Larry tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Larry? Apa kabar? Kukira kau sudah lupa kau punya adik.."

Larry langsung memotong. "Daisy, aku dipenjara."

"..dan gaunnya.. APA?! Kau apa, Larry?"

"Aku dipenjara, Daisy. Aku dituduh melakukan pembunuhan."

"Larry, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kirimi aku pengacara, Dee. Aku tidak bisa cerita banyak sekarang. Keadaannya sangat rumit di sini. Minta bantuan Fatty jika perlu."

"Larry, tapi kau tidak.."

"Demi Tuhan, tentu saja, tidak!"

"Baik, akan kuusahakan."

Larry mendesah lega.

.

.

.

 **8\. Daisy dan Dilema Bagian Dua**

Menurut Daisy, novel itu payah. Sungguh. Segala hal yang ditulis di novel-novel itu sangat berlebihan. Apalagi jika novel roman.

Ia pernah sengaja mengecek koleksi novel Bets saat gadis itu pulang ke Peterswood saat libur Natal. Novel Bets beragam. Mulai dari karangan Ian Fleming, hingga Sidney Sheldon. Pokoknya jika masuk ke kamar Bets, rasanya seperti di surga —bukan surga Daisy tentu.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan tanpa membaca deskripsi isinya langsung membuka ke halaman pertama.

 _Bab Pertama._

 _Dunia runtuh di balik kelopak matanya. Segala rencana, cita-cita, dan mimpi seolah terhempas. Hancur lebur._

Sekarang, Daisy paham bahwa hal itu memang bisa terjadi. Dulu, ia hanya terlalu muda untuk mengerti.

 _Larry dipenjara karena membunuh._ Bukan, _dituduh_ membunuh lebih tepatnya. Dan apa yang dimintanya tadi?

 _Kirimi aku pengacara._ Mudah. Tapi apalagi kata Larry tadi?

 _Minta bantuan Fatty jika perlu._

Sanggupkah ia? Sanggupkah Daisy meminta bantuan laki-laki itu? Dan maukah laki-laki itu membantunya?

Demi Larry?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9\. Pip dan Tuksedo**

"Kau tampan sekali, Pip." Nyonya Hilton nyaris menangis karena terharu saat menatap figur anaknya yang sudah dewasa dalam balutan tuksedo. Laki-laki itu bukan lagi Pip cilik yang suka berkeliaran menyelidik kesana-kemari dan menganggu Pak Goon. Kini Pip adalah seorang pelukis kontemporer yang karyanya sudah melanglangbuana melampaui Inggris. Putranya yang sudah sukses bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Ibu jangan menangis, dong." Pip memeluk Ibunya. Ibunya mengeluarkan suara antara tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan.

Dengan pelan Ibunya berbisik, "Coba saja, Bets bisa melihat kakaknya sekarang."

Pip mencibir. "Ya ampun, Bu. Aku ragu dia mau pulang untuk hadir di pernikahanku. Kerjanya di Interpol 'kan banyak. Gila kerja benar, si Bets itu."

Ibunya melambaikan tangan seolah hendak meralat ucapan Pip. Pip melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mematutkan diri di kaca.

Wow, Pip memang tampan. Pantas rasanya bersanding dengan Daisy yang cantik. Pip tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

 _Ah! Rasanya tidak sanggup, masih harus menunggu sebulan lagi!_

.

.

.

 **10\. Fatty dan Teh** _ **Chamomile**_

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menapakkan kaki di bumi Eropa setelah sekian lama merasa seperti tersesat di Mesir. Angin sejuk ini, wah.. segar sekali. Inilah yang dirindukan Fatty.

Pemandangan malam kota London yang terbentang di hadapannya menyajikan sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Bahagia, sedih, senang, terluka..

Ah, Fatty jadi ingat saat kunjungan Paskahnya ke Peterswood setahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Daisy setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Ia hanya ingin pulang dan menyapa teman-teman lamanya. Pip, Bets, Larry, dan Daisy. Tapi, hanya Daisy yang berhasil ditemuinya. Pip sedang ada di Perancis. Larry bekerja di Jerman. Bets bersekolah di Amerika. Hanya Daisy.

Dan ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa secangkir teh _chamomile_ bisa terasa begitu enak jika ditemani canda tawa Daisy.

Fatty menyesap kopinya. Teh _Chamomile_ jelas ada dalam daftar hitamnya sekarang. Tidak ada kenangan semanis dan seharum itu lagi. Kini hanya ada kepahitan tertuang dalam cangkir hidupnya. Sepahit kopinya ini.


	3. 200

**To Find Out**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Five-Find-Outers (Pasukan Mau Tahu) and any characters in it © Enid Blyton

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

* * *

 **To Find Out**

" **What is destiny?** _ **To find out yours.**_ **"**

* * *

 **200**

* * *

 **11\. Bets dan Kancing Usang**

Perlu diingat bahwa nama Bets adalah Elisabeth Hilton. Nama yang elegan dan anggun 'kan? Cocok dengan apa yang dilakukan Bets sekarang ini.

"Nona Hilton, meja nomor 7." Ujar sang pelayan sembari membimbing Bets menuju mejanya.

Bets tidak terlalu memusingkan soal sesuatu yang indah dan gemerlap. Tapi restoran Perancis langganannya ini adalah satu dari sedikit kemewahan yang sengaja Bets berikan pada dirinya sendiri. Interiornya klasik dan sarat lukisan dimana-mana. Baik tergantung di pigura atau terlukis langsung di langit-langit.

"Seperti biasa, ya." Kata Bets saat duduk di kursinya. Sang pelayan mengangguk hormat dan berlalu.

Alasan Bets datang kemari kali ini bukan karena pekerjaan. Justru Bets sengaja meminta cuti untuk menikmati pagi indah di musim semi. Sudah lama, sejak Bets terakhir kali melepaskan pekerjaannya demi kesenangan kecil seperti ini.

Lagipula ini hari yang istimewa.

Tangan Bets otomatis menyentuh sebuah kancing usang berwarna coklat di lehernya. Kancing itu sebagai pengganti bandul di kalung yang dipakai Bets.

Telunjuk _dari Fatty_ , kenang Bets geli jika mengingat kepolosannya dulu. Ia tidak bisa menyebut _petunjuk_ dengan benar. Fatty mengajarkannya untuk mencari berbagai jenis petunjuk untuk penyelidikan dan kancing yang ada di lehernya ini adalah salah satunya.

 _Ini bukan kancing usang._ Bantah Bets. _Ini adalah_ telunjuk _nya yang paling berharga._

.

.

.

 **12\. Larry dan Imajinasi**

Sel penjara ini dingin. Padahal walaupun Larry telah kehilangan hitungan harinya sejak berada di penjara, rasa-rasanya salah jika selnya bisa terasa sedingin ini. Di dalam selnya nyaris terasa bagai akhir musim gugur. Dingin dan membekukan tulang, walau tanpa salju.

Larry menggertakkan gigi dan berbaring menyamping di atas dipannya yang keras. Untung baginya, ia tidak harus berbagi dengan orang lain di sel ini.

Semuanya berkat Daisy.

Ia akui bahwa ia salah telah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjalin komunikasi dengan adiknya sejak ia pindah ke Greenpeak. Waktu itu, keputusannya untuk menyendiri berakar terlalu kuat dalam dirinya. Semuanya gara-gara keluarga itu.

Ada keluarga yang baru pindah ke Peterswood. Keluarga Mannering terdiri dari Philip, Jack, Lucy-Ann, dan Dinah. Semuanya masih bersaudara. Tapi, tidak ada orang tua. Mereka jelas cukup dewasa untuk membeli satu rumah di samping rumah keluarga Daykin.

Tidak ada wanita yang seperti Dinah. Ia adalah seorang desainer interior dan masuk akal sekali mengobrol dengannya. Seiring dengan seringnya mereka bertemu —Dinah bekerja di rumah, tumbuh rasa cinta di dalam hati Larry.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dinah ternyata telah bertunangan dengan Jack Trent, orang yang dikira Larry adalah kakak laki-laki Dinah yang lain.

Saat itu, Larry tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **13\. Daisy dan Dilema Bagian Tiga**

 _Hanya semenit, Daisy._ _Tidak berat kok._ Daisy mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia gugup luar biasa ditambah tangannya menolak untuk berkoordinasi dengan baik.

Deringan pertama. Deringan kedua. Deringan ketiga..kelegaan mulai membanjiri Daisy. _Mungkin Fatty tidak ada._

"Halo, Frederick Trotteville di sini."

Jantung Daisy nyaris copot saat mendengar suara itu. Aneh bahwa ia merindukan suaranya.

"Uh.." Daisy menggenggam gagang telepon erat-erat.

"Halo? Apa kau di sana?"

"Ya." Daisy memantapkan suara. "Ini aku, Fatty. Daisy."

"Oh.." Hening cukup lama. Dan suara Fatty mendadak terdengar aneh. "Ada apa, Daisy?"

Daisy sudah melatihnya berkali-kali, pasti akan terasa mudah. "Ini tentang Larry."

"Larry?" Daisy bisa membayangkan alis Fatty bertaut heran. Kini, nada suaranya berubah lagi. "Ada apa dengan Larry?"

Dan meluncurlah cerita dari bibir Daisy. Fatty mendengarkan dengan tekun, sesekali menyelipkan kata 'lanjutkan', agar Daisy tahu bahwa dirinya mendengarkan.

"Jadi, wanita bernama Dinah ini ditemukan tewas di apartemen Larry?"

"Ya. Wanita itu tertikam di ruang kerja Larry." Suara Daisy menjadi serak. Betapa leganya ia saat Fatty menanggapi beritanya dengan baik. Tanpa rasa sungkan atau tidak enak hati. "Tapi, Larry tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Fatty. Aku mengenalnya.."

"Aku juga." Sahut Fatty pendek. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih, Fatty." _Dan maafkan aku atas segalanya…_

.

.

.

 **14\. Pip dan Undangan**

"Oh, jadi kau berhasil mengguna-gunai Daisy, Pip?" Adiknya terkikik di ujung telepon. Pip memastikan dengusannya terdengar ke telinga Bets.

"Diamlah, Bets."

"Jangan marah dong." Bets tertawa. "Kapan upacaranya?"

"Sebulan lagi." Pip melirik kalender di sebelah telepon.

"Hmm.." Terdengar keresak di ujung sana. Bets sepertinya sedang melihat-lihat jadwalnya.

Duh, masa Bets setega itu melewatkan pernikahan Pip. Sejak Bets aktif bekerja sebagai analis kriminal di Interpol, adiknya jarang pulang ke Inggris. Paling hanya sekali saat libur Natal, itupun hanya sebentar. Sepertinya obsesi Bets untuk menjadi penyelidik semakin menguat saat mengetahui bahwa Fatty bekerja di Scotland Yard.

"Kurasa bisa kukosongkan seminggu dalam agendaku." Sambung Bets pada akhirnya. "Oh, ya, apa Fatty juga akan datang?"

Pip langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Wah, wah, kau masih naksir Fatty rupanya. Tentu saja, dia akan datang. Ini akan jadi reuni Pasukan Mau Tahu yang pertama, tahu."

"Ku.." Sepertinya Bets hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. "Baguslah. Dia butuh liburan juga."

"Aduh, Bets. Dia kemarin pulang ke sini, saat Paskah. Sayangnya dia cuma bisa ketemu Daisy."

"Hmm.." Bets kembali menggumam. Terdengar samar-samar suara dering interkom dari sambungan Bets. Ada suara-suara saat Bets menjauhkan telepon dari mulutnya. Dan saat ia bicara pada Pip, nadanya berubah.

"Oke, Pip. Aku akan datang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15\. Fatty dan** _ **Escargot**_

"Kau yakin ini enak?" Fatty menatap piringnya dengan sangsi. Dia orang Inggris dan bisa dibilang sudah menjelajah seluruh benua Eropa. Bahkan rasanya bertugas cukup lama di Paris. Tapi, sumpah, Fatty belum pernah mencicipi Escargot.

"Ini enak, Fatty." Orang yang ada di hadapannya tertawa lepas. Ia mencungkil daging siputnya dan langsung melahapnya. "Rasanya seperti kerang."

Fatty bergidik. Dia memang suka makan. Dan menurut deskripsi kandungan gizi di menunya, sepertinya memang Escargot bukan sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Ih, tapi Fatty tidak mau mencoba makanan itu.

"Ih.. Bets. Pesan yang lain sajalah."

Bets tertawa. Untuk sesaat dunia Fatty berhenti. Wow, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Bets bisa bertumbuh menjadi wanita seanggun dan semempesona ini. Jika mengingat masa kecilnya, sepertinya mustahil. Walaupun untuk soal Bets yang bekerja di Interpol itu bukan hal baru lagi. Sejak dulu, Bets memang sudah tertarik pada dunia kriminal dan hukum. Dunia yang dikenal Fatty dengan baik.

"Oke, kau mau pesan apa?" Bets menawarkan menu kepada Fatty. _Bagus sekali, tidak ada cincin._ Eh? Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu sih?

Fatty menolak. "Kau saja yang pesan. Asal jangan moluska."

"Baiklah." Bets tertawa lagi. Dan tanpa sengaja mata Fatty tertumbuk pada kalung yang dipakai Bets. Sepertinya benda yang tidak asing baginya.

 _Kancing?_

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Ini challenge untuk diri sendiri yang terinspirasi dari obrolan beberapa orang di grup. Yang katanya kalo nulis drabble itu harusnya cuma 100 kata. Dan selama ini, aku belum nyobain.

Lima chapter(?) pertama ini, jumlahnya pas 100. Tapi kok, plotnya jadi lambat? Nah itulah kenapa seiring berkembangnya cerita nambah 50 kata. Terus gitu siklusnya, dan berganti tiap lima nomor (lima main chara). Ternyata sulit ya, mengompres cerita kalo batas katanya ditentuin :''3

Ada yang pernah baca Pasukan Mau Tahu? / Aku kaget ternyata nggak ada satupun arsip yang berbahasa Indonesia di FFn (Aku ngeceknya di Fandom Enid Blyton). Dan pas aku mau masukin ini, eh ternyata ada fandomnya tersendiri : Five-Find-Outers. Dan aku satu-satunya yang punya fic di sana huehehe

Dari dulu, aku gatahan buat nggak ngeship FattyxBets. Ah, how unyu mereka ini wkwk X')

Btw, karena chap selanjutnya masih WIP, berkenan untuk RnR? XD Lumayan untuk moodboster wkwk


End file.
